star_wars_hearts_of_kyberfandomcom-20200214-history
Cila Zod'dobo
Personality Most would see Cila as an upbeat kid not yet beat down by the harshness of real life. In a different life this would be true, but in Cila’s case it is to hide a hatred and longing for her old life that she cant return to. Her bubbly sarcastic attitude is mostly an imitation of her sister as she lived on in her memory, the person she wished she could be before she decided a simple life wasn’t enough for her. Her mask falling in stressful situation bringing a solemn look to her face almost always accompanied by tears. Once those situations are resolved her composure and mask on her emotions would return almost always while she brushes off anybody who would inquire about it. This standoffish attitude keeps most at arms distance due to her unwillingness to let anybody in. This is not saying that she is never happy or genuine. Her true past self comes up when Cila’s a few drinks in, bringing forth a real person with interests and wants that are more varied than wanting more stormtrooper helmets to blast or to go home. Or when she's in the company of good friends that she’s fells she could trust almost feeling like she home once again. Letting her walls fall and forgetting her troubled past if just for a couple hours. Her constant want to finish the war a go home inhibits her from ever feeling quite comfortable where she resides. If a person were to listen to her when she talks in her sleep some nights they would hear screams from her nightmares or odd conversations from her past, but they would mostly hear her talking to her sister going back to her childhood on dantooine. Physical Description Cila has a light blue skin tone complemented by a similar blue in her eyes. With a angular face with smooth skin. Her youthful skin only interrupted by a deep scar that seemed to not of healed well tracing down the side of her face. Her small frame covered by fancy jacket and so many pouches their is no way she fill them all. Complemented by her black pants and worn boots. To the regular passer by she looks like a regular shady kid, but to anybody who actually payed attention they would deduce correctly that she is trying to hard. Every pocket buttoned and stitch of clothing tucked and pants to tight to ever be practical. Not the look of a hardened smuggler, but a detail oriented pretender. Her blaster sat on her right hip with her vibroblade on her left. It sheath angled higher than most behind her making sure it doesn't drag on the ground. Her chest puffed and face plastered with a practiced grin. Additional Gear * Thermal Detonators 2 * Grappling hook * Hologram Communicator Biography Cila young life wasn't anything traumatic or devastating growing up on a farm on dantooine. With her Parents and sister they lived a very quiet and simple life. The only excitement being when Kath Hounds got to close to livestock. This life was good for her parents and sister, but not to Cila. She craved adventure and yearned to leave her simple life behind. For a while this dream was to big for Cila to achieve, but she scratched her adventure itch by resorting to petty thievery of imperial stock. Nothing to big, but the trooper stationed near her home had become lazy and complacent not noticing a few lost items pawned for a couple credits. She was only caught once and it was her last. Not being as small and clever as she use to be Cila became complacent and got nabbed by a stormtrooper. He didn't kill even if she wished he would of culminating her failure by dragging a vibroknife up her face and leaving her in a ditch for the kath hounds. When she woke she traced her jaw with her finger feeling the sting of the pain and failure herself and what had transpired as well as soreness throughout her body. Her pride hurt, her adventurous itch not yet scratched. Her return home was not met with the concern she hoped it would. Her parents grounding her to the farm and doubling up on her chores. Her new feature was met with disapproving eyes and meger medical attention causing it to scar badly. Her once loving home turned cold with disapproval for her action and fear of more retribution from the troopers. Her sister Nila became her only solace, but her loving nature could only help so much. Over the next two month a silent hate grew in Cila at the way her parents treated her, so she quietly stowed on a freighter to wherever it would take her hopping from freighter to freighter some paid for, but most free. The only things following her were a newfound hatred for the empire and regret for leaving her sister. Over her two years being a spacer Cila learned much and even became part of a smuggler crew for some of it. Yet, non lasted until she was hired by a rebel cell she would later find out were dubbed the turncoats, in a cantina. She didn't know it at the time, but she was tasked with stealing some codes from the the imperials. The theft would've been easy for somebody with more experience, but her fasade and pseudo confidence fooled the rebels into thinking she could do it. Long story short she didn't hold up on her side of the bargain, forgetting to deactivate the security system causing the alarm to sound and all but two of them to die. They both bolted from the slaughter getting split up in the chaos as they both disappeared into the night. I couple weeks later she was sitting in a cantina alone when she felt a blaster barrel in her side. A grinning man with a burn on his left eye stared into her and told her to get up and they she was going to pay for lying to them. As they were leaving a wookie let out a harsh yell as he lost some game distracting the man enough for Cila to pull the blast from his grasp. She blasted him in the leg to give her time to escape back into the streets. Cila was now wanted by the empire and a rogue rebel cell had put a bounty on her head, so she traveled from planet to planet not staying to long in one place for fear of getting recognised by either party. This pushed her into joined up with kyber cell for safety being she had no other alternative.